fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Tohru
'''Tohru '''is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. Appearance Tohru has black hair, tied with pink beads. A pink leather jacket covers her dark, purple shirt. She also wears a layered skirt (in the colors of black and dark purple), and a pair of dark grey pants. To conclude her looks, two black shoes with pink laces. Before Freezeria, she had orange lashed eyes. Now, she has normal oval shaped eyes. She also had pink stripes on her bottoms which also got removed. Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 6 mushrooms (left) * 2 peppers (right) * 8 anchovies * light bake * Sliced into 8 piecces. Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bun * Well-Done Patty * Ketchup * Lettuce * Tomato * Mayonnaise * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Soft * Beef * Brown Rice * Cheese * Peppers * Onions * Mild Sauce Papa's Freezeria * Small Cup * Nutty Butter Cups * Chocolate Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Butterscotch Topping * Nuts * Cookie Papa's Pancakeria * 3 Blueberry Pancakes * 2 Butters * Blueberry Syrup * Drink: ** Large Tea with Sugar Papa's Burgeria HD * Bottom Bun * Medium Patty * Ketchup * Lettuce * Tomato * Mayo * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria * 2 Spicy Garlic Wings * 2 Wild Onion Wings * 4 Medium Boneless Wings * 8 Green Peppers Papa's Hot Doggeria * Hot Dog in a Chicago Bun * Mustard * Cheese * Onions * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Diet Fizzo ** Small Buttered Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner B * Confetti Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Red Frosting ** Pumpkin Pie Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle during other holidays) ** Rainbow Sprinkles ** Feather Cookie (No other toppings during other holidays) ** Harvest Stripe Cookie (Marshmallow during other holidays) ** Feather Cookie (No other toppings during other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Orange Frosting ** Autumn Leaves Sprinkles (No other sprinkles during other holidays) ** Chocolate Chips ** Feather Cookie (No other toppings during other holidays) ** Harvest Stripe Cookie (Nutty Butter Cup during other holidays) ** Feather Cookie (No other toppings during other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD * Small Cup * Cinnamon Rolls * Chocolate Syrup * Regular Blend * Chocolate Whipped Cream * Butterscotch Topping * Nuts * Cookie Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Spaghetti *Garlic Basil Sauce *Italian Seasoning *4 Anchovies (Clams in others holidays) *5 Mushrooms *Garlic Breadstick Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Cinnamon Roll *Chocolate Syrup *Chunky Blend *Chocolate Mousse *White Chocolate Topping *Peanuts *3 Cookies Papa's Donuteria *Pumpkin Ring Donut **Clear Glaze **Butterscotch Drizzle (Caramel Drizzle in other holidays) *Chocolate Ring Donut **Powdered Sugar **Chocolate Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles *Pumpkin Round Donut with Mocha Cream (Chocolate Mousse in other holidays) **Maple Icing (Chocolate in other holidays) **Honey Drizzle (Mini Mallows in other holidays) Papa's Wingeria HD *2 Spicy Garlic Wings *2 Wild Onion Wings *4 Medium Boneless Wings *8 Green Peppers Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *2 Green Peppers (right top half) *6 Mushrooms (left) *8 Anchovies *Regular bake *8 pieces Toppings she is unlocked with *In Papa's Pancakeria, she is unlocked with Blueberry Mixable *In Papa's Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Chicago Bun *In Papa's Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Harvest Stripe Cookie *In Papa's Freezeria HD, she is unlocked with Cookies. *In Papa's Pastaria, she is unlocked with Anchovies *In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with White Chocolate Topping. *In Papa's Donuteria, she is unlocked with Pumpkin Cake Papa's Next Chefs 2011: She earned more votes than Ivy in the first round, but lost to Mandi in the second round of the Onion division. 2012: She earned more votes than both Sue and Mindy, winning the Cheddar division. She lost to Peggy in the semi-finals. 2013: She earned more votes than both Kayla and Mary, winning the Purple Burple division. She lost to Utah semi-finals. 2014: She earned more votes than Ivy in the first round, but lost to Trishna in the division finals. She did earn enough votes to finish in 2nd place in the Key Lime Division. 2015: She earned more votes than Zoe in the first round but lost to Shannon in the division finals. She did earn enough votes to finish in 2nd place in the Blazeberry Division. Trivia *In Freezeria, she is the only female to order Nutty Butter Cups. *In the Papa's Next Chefs, she has beaten Ivy twice. Gallery 15.jpg|Tohru Thumbe up!!! Tohru (Taco mia).png|Tohru is a Star Customer Earliestperfectorderintacomia.jpg|Tohru's perfect order in Taco Mia. Fiesta.png|An angry Tohru in Papa's Wingeria. tohruperfectorderinburgeria.png|A perfect score from Tohru in Papa's Burgeria Mad tohru.jpg|Tohru gives Maggie 41 points in anger. Horrible breakfast..png|I will never be happy for this joke. Fail Waffle.jpg|Tohru is not pleased in Papa's Pancakeria Side-by-side.png Tohru cravings.png|Her order on Papa's Hot Doggeria Tohruandoan.PNG Tohruareyoukiddingme.png|Are you kidding me? Displease Tohru - Burgeria.png Tohru2.jpg Tohru 2.png Angrytohru.png|Another Angry Tohru tohrunew.png Purpleburple winners.jpg|Doan and Tohru win the Purple Burple division Tohru w.jpg|Tohru's Profile in Pizzeria Poor Tohru.png Angry Smiley.png Okay Pasta - Tohru.png Okay Pasta - Tohru 2.png Tohru's monster taco.png|Tohru's taco monster Akari and Tohur waiting on line.png Tohru is not pleased.png|Tohru is not happy Okay Pasta - Tohru 3.png Stpaddys14.jpg Not Bad.jpg|That was not a good thing to do Unpleased Tohru.jpg|This is a huge order to vomit! 1010553_672594396136694_1860811786_n.jpg TohruNF.jpg|Perfect Pasta in Neptune's Feast Cheddar winners.jpg Tohru ordered a baddie from hotshot.png|What the Heck is this?!? Screen shot 2014-09-04 at 15.30.39.png|Sad Mary, Angry Tohru, Remorseful Dining Room Hire Screen shot 2014-09-10 at 20.21.05.png Screen shot 2014-09-17 at 20.15.25.png|Tohru gives an "OK!" to her donuts Tohru Pap's Cupcakeria.jpg|Tohru's Order in Thanksgiving Yippy perfect.png Tohruperfect.png|Tohru likes her perfect wings! Poor Tohru 2.png|Is that a raw hot dog? Ew, I'd rather eat raw squid!!! Papas-pancakeria img4.jpg Tohru Freezeria Perfect.png|Tohru enjoys her perfect sundae! Fan Art Tohru Shy.jpg|Draw of Prudence Shy(Flipline Forumer) ChibiMaker tohru.jpg|Tohru Chibi maker Tohru closer..png|This Tohru as a closer. Tohru-Starlight City.png|Tohru walking down Starlight City! drawn by Kingdom of Jerland (Flipline Forum)|link=http://www.flipline.com/forum/index.php?topic=9333.0 Tohru Drawn by me!.jpg|Tohru drawn by Kingdom of Jerland (Flipline Forum) bandicam 2015-01-23 16-57-02-086.jpg chibit.png|tohru made with icon generators Tohru in a Wedding Gown by NoIdea.jpg|By NoIdea Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Debuts Category:T Characters